Ode To The Bouncer
by TurtleFriedRice
Summary: Zoro always wanted to try out one of those VIP rooms.. Zosan SMUT


**This is a birthday present to my bby Mitsu ~ Some quick smut for you dear! I hope you enjoy xoxo. Also included is the blood you requested -cough-. Beta'd by the wonderful MyLadyDay ! Thank you Dea!  
**

* * *

Zoro locked the door to the VIP room behind him, smirking. The walls were impressive enough that they were able to hold the ear piercing music of the club at bay, nothing more than a slight echo on the walls. But also, to keep all the sounds in, like the consistent buzz behind him and a slight whimper of a certain cook that had Zoro's blood running south. Before getting too excited, though, Zoro rolled his shoulders to relax himself, pulling up his black bouncer shirt, since his shift was over now, and tossing it to the side.

Then finally, the swordsman turned to face the back of the room. He'd always wondered what the inside of the VIP rooms he guarded night after night looked like and damn, no wonder people rented them out like crazy. The idea of having some fun while only feet away from a dance floor full of people was exhilarating. His dark eyes, narrow and mischievous, fell on the fair skin of his lover, trapped on the bed.

Feeling his excitement growing as he approached, Zoro couldn't help but wickedly grin at the sight. Sanji, his blonde cook of a lover, had his back down on the bed, laying across it's side. He was groaning quietly, his eyes closing as he shifted his head about against the covers, desperately trying not to raise his voice, the fear that maybe, just maybe someone beyond the walls could hear them. When his blue eye, filled with irritation, fell on the Marimo he snarled cursing out about the bastard, though quickly he found himself more distracted by the molestation below.

His hands bound behind him, Sanji had little room to protest against the foreign object inside him, gritting his teeth as he braced it's full blast. It was a gift from the Marimo, who had stripped him down thoughtfully and left him with such a vibrating gift in his backside to make him squirm while he awaited his return. Zoro chuckled lightly though, finding his aggravation cute, but it was clear he'd been having some fun when some of the sheets had been stained already.

The swordsman climbed up slowly onto the bed, his weight mostly to his side as he curved his body to hover over the blonde's, his fingers gently gliding over the buttons of his shirt before pausing at his cheek. He caressed the cook, who tried jerking away, his back arching from the device inside him.

"You miss me?" He had the nerve to tease, his eyes moving lower.

Sanji was pressing his face into the sheets again, his bang covering his vision as he tried to resist the weight of Zoro against him, cursing out in protest.

"I'm going to fucking kill you, you shitty bastard!" He snapped through his panting, his face burning red.

Zoro let out a slight hum at the empty threat, shifting down, his hands finding their way to Sanji's legs to hold them still. They edged lower, settling on the cook's thighs and opening them wider for access, revealing the alive and constricted tent of his lover's pants. The movement must have moved the vibrator as well, a moan higher than the others Sanji had been trying to conceal escaping through his lips shamefully. Swiftly, he unlatched the button of the cook's pants, granting him some freedom for the moment.

"You started the party without me..." Zoro mused, lowering his head down to kiss at the sprung erection.

He watched as it made Sanji twitch with need and he licked his lips, tasting the first drop of his lovers fill. Greedily, he stretched his tongue out, lapping it against the fabric of his creamed boxers, feeling as it throbbed deliciously through the friction, his eyes looking up to watch the cook's response.

"N-no. Z-Zoro, fuck. Stop." Sanji panted out, closing his eyes tightly again. Fuck, it was hard to think straight, his body so sensitive.

The Marimo, though, wasn't feeling very sympathetic, curving his mouth against the bulge, circling the fabric with his tongue. Meanwhile, his hands moved up, shaping around the top of the blondes trousers and pulling them out of the way for better access.

Sanji couldn't help but buck his hips up, a gasp escaping his lips as he could feel the swordsman's calloused hand trailing up one of the leg openings to his boxers, finding his entrance and grabbing hold of the device inside him. It was thick, similar to a dildo of sorts, and he dreaded being able to barely hear the hum of triumph from the Marimo's throat as he began to ease it out. Sanji could feel himself tightening around it, after having it inside him so long, his body betraying him as it reacted to it lovingly, wanting it back inside and deeper.

But instead something more amazing happened that almost had him off his rocks again into the cold damp of Zoro's mouth leaving fabric. The Marimo began to thrust it back in, grinning as in that same moment he'd found Sanji's tip hidden in it's confinement. Sanji's arms thrashed again against his mild restraint on his hands, the need to do something, the need for release consuming him. It burned, the vibrator grinding on his inside, meeting with his prostate, but at the same time as Sanji bit into his bottom lip, he wanted more.

With the call of his name off Sanji's lips once again, and his tongue pressing through it's thin distraction to dip in the cook's tip, the cook gave into his senses. He shuddered and came, soaking his boxers through to Zoro's mouth. Zoro couldn't help but chuckle a little in the back of his throat, tasting and swallowing what he could before rising up, looking his lover down.

Releasing his tight hold on one of the cook's thighs, Zoro slowly retracted the vibrator from inside the blonde, clicking off the switch as he did. He tossed it to the side now to be forgotten, paying mind to the relieved breathing of his molested lover. Surely Sanji wasn't already bored of the game, he'd just gotten there. He traced his finger tip over the top of a button before allowing it to dance up Sanji's shirt and start at the buttons.

He opened Sanji's shirt, revealing the admirable chest of his lover that he found more than a little appetizing. One part especially, since he knew quite well they were sensitive spots on his cook. He leaned forward, kissing Sanji first over the top of his navel before working up, nipping seductively and licking at his flesh before meeting with the pout of one of the blonde's nipples.

"I swear to god you shitty marimo." Sanji gasped, his chest rising and falling as he gathered his thoughts, settling down from that euphoric high. "The hell was that...-" He stopped, a small whine escaping him as Zoro didn't hesitate, taking said nipple into his mouth. Fucking Marimo targeting his weak spots!

It was puckered and ripe for the nibbling and Zoro couldn't help but grind up against the blondes frame. His other hand slipped down and under Sanji's twice dampened boxers, his fingers wrapping around Sanji's spent member that was slowly beginning to come back to life again.

"Zoro..." Sanji gritted his teeth. "Please don't- Fuck!"

Zoro's teeth brushed across the sides of Sanji's nipples as he pulled away only to gasp and catch his breath against Sanji's skin.

"The hell if I'm going to be beaten by a vibrator." He moved up to steal Sanji's lips, though he protested by cursing into his mouth. "I'm going to make you sing loud enough for the whole club to hear."

He began to pump Sanji back into the game, listening to the way his body purred in response to his touches. His thumb grazed over the blonde's tip, and he moaned out into his ear. Zoro stole his lips again, his free hand clasping Sanji's hip. Sanji continued his hopeless protests into Zoro's mouth, his hips bucking upward for friction against his will. The swordsman's mouth traveled back down with kisses, causing Sanji's body to shiver as he met with his nipples again.

By this point, Sanji was back where Zoro wanted and he released Sanji's erection for now. Instead, while his tongue swirled the pout of his nipple, the Marimo's hands went for Sanji's pants and yanked them down, exposing him to the air. Then, drawing himself back from his cook and licking his lips, he parted the blonde's thighs. It was time to get to work.

He lightly fingered the entrance of Sanji's backside before slipping a single finger inside, the width of the earlier vibrator having done an alright job stretching the blonde out raw. He curled his finger in just to see before pulling it out and gazing down. It was faded a little pink, the sign that things might get messy if he went in raw but Zoro was always up for a challenge.

The Marimo undid the zipper of his pants before rolling them down his hips, edging himself into position. His eyes, determined and lustful met with the blue's of Sanji. The Cook could play the innocent and molested victim all he wanted but Zoro knew he loved such attention. His body did as well, from the way he had felt it trying to wrap around his finger and suck it in deeper.

He stole Sanji's lips one more time before aligning himself with his blonde. Then, slowly, he entered him, feeling his body tremble again from the feeling, listening to him become vocal and inform him how sensitized the toy made him down there. Which was true, Sanji was a mess of feelings by this time, able to feel the burning that accompanied being full of his lover. It made him groan out.

Zoro was growling through his teeth. He'd never not love the feeling of being inside Sanji, the friction of raw flesh against flesh. He began to thrust inside. Slow at first, as he had realized over time the speed helped dull the pain first, though the blood from being entered allowed him to gain speed and power.

To Sanji, the Marimo hadn't even found his special spot, but still felt as though he was edging right past in. The side of Sanji's face pressed hard into the sheets, his back arching. He kept tightening around the swordsman, inviting him further in. He hated it, wanting it so much, especially after being tied and molested as he had, but needed it.

Then Zoro found it and a moan, louder than those before left Sanji's lips. It made Zoro grin, taking Sanji's neglected erection back into his hands.

"There you go, keep singing eh cook?" He encouraged.

Sanji's face burned hotter. Dammit, he couldn't control himself when he was like this and in the Marimo's grasp. Sanji didn't want to give him the satisfaction though, didn't want the club to hear his voice. God it was so humiliating.

But Zoro wasn't going to ease up. His fingers danced along Sanji's shaft, settling at his tip. So while he continued to thrust harder into Sanji's prostate, groaning as he did, his thumb dug its way into the blonde's tip.

Sanji thrashed about, his lip beginning to bleed from trying to hold in his yells, but alas it was useless. The strongest urge yet ran through him, blinding him of all the senses but defeat as he shuddered and came. Zoro had gotten his wish of a louder Sanji too, hearing the cook curse his name louder than the music vibrating against the wall.

Feeling the blonde orgasm into his fingers and tighten around his blood soaked and throbbing cock, Zoro had little choice but to continue if he wanted to enjoy the inside of Sanji while he still could. A few more painful thrusts and he was gone, thanking Sanji by groaning out his name off his lips and filling him as much as he could inside.

Then there was silence. Nothing more than the faint words of blaring music from outside to comfort them. Zoro leaned close and kissed Sanji's exposed cheek, not minding the mix of sweat and release that had splashed it. He pulled himself out of the cook, hissing lightly at the feeling and admiring the view of cum and blood that trailed out with him. Still, he moved to lay down on the bed beside him.

Sanji eased his legs down, huffing silently to himself, internally bitching the swordsman out. Still he turned his face to glare at him.

Zoro propped his head on his arm though, gazing lovingly over at his blonde. He had the nerve to reach out and move Sanji's bang back over comfortably to the side of his face.

"You know I'm going to kill you after you untie me, right Marimo?" Sanji growled low.

Zoro sighed and gave a slight nod.

"Wouldn't be fun if you didn't."


End file.
